Pour les protéger de la lune
by Para-San
Summary: one-shot. Qu'arrive t'il lorsqu'un prof n'aime pas Rémus ? Ou lorsque ce dernier fait face a un Épouvantail ? Qui comprendra ? Quel est la plus grande peur de Rémus ?


Ce jour-là, Rémus Lupin, jeune étudiant de 13 ans a la prestidigieuse école de sorcellerie Pourdlar, se leva, courbaturé. Des cernes sous ses yeux démontraient bien qu'il était fatigué. En effet, deux jours plus tôt, Rémus était devenu une bête sanguinaire au contact de la pleine lune. Il se leva lentement, se dirrigea vers le lit a sa droite, ouvrit les rideaux tout grand et se laissa tomber de tout son poid(pas très grand, il faut se l'avouer... Malgré toutes les sucreries que le jeune loup-garou pouvait engloutir, ses transformations mensuelles le vidait complètement). Le jeune homme aux longs cheveux noirs sur lequel il tomba poussa un cri en se redressant.

-Ahh ! Moony ! Tu m'a fais peur ! s'exclama Sirius, une main sur son coeur qui battait la chamade.

-Désolé Padfoot... murmura le lycantrope d'une petite voix.

-Oh...Allez...Tu sais bien qu'on peut pas résister quand tu fais ta petite face de loup-loup battu... Allez, dis a tonton Paddy ce qui va pas...

-Bah...Ça va... Mais on a Défense contre les forces du mal, là...

-Ouais, et alors ?

-Et bah ce prof, il m'aime pas ! Vous pensez que je m'imagine des choses ! Mais... Je ne vois, moi... Il ne me parle jamais en classe... Il évite de me regarder... Tout ça parce que je suis un loup-garou !

Et le pauvre Rémus éclatta en sanglots. Sirius le serra dans ses bras doucement, avant de lui sourire et de prendre deux oreillers, qu'il lança sur les rideaux des deux autres lits.

-DEBOUT LÀ-DEDANS !!!

-Quoi...Quossé qu'il y a... marmonna James.

-LILY EST LA EN DÉSHABILLÉ AVEC UN PLAT DE BONBONS !!!!

-QUOI ????LILY EN DÉSHABILLÉ ?!? hurla James en ouvrant les rideaux.

-UN PLAN DE BONBONS ?!? s'écria Peter en tombant en bas du lit.

Sirius hocha la tête.

-Ah la la... Je ne sais pas quoi faire pour vous réveiller le matin, hein... Vos faiblesses sont si évidentes... Wormtail pense avec son estomac et Prongs...

-Ouais, bon, ça va ! s'exclama James, soudainement rouge. Pourquoi tu nous réveille là ? On aurait pu paresser encore 10 bonnes minutes !

-Peut-être, mais y'a plus important !

-Quoi ? demanda Peter en baillant.

-On a un loup-loup en mal d'amour !

-Rem', ça va pas ? demanda James en se rapprochant.

-Si si, ça va... C'est Paddy qui s'inquiète pour rien... murmura le loup-garou.

-Non Rémus, ça va pas, dit Peter en s'assoyant sur le lit...

-...Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

-Parce que t'es dans le lit de Sirius, là.

-Oh...Euh... Oui...rougit le lycantrope.

-Oh lala... Je savais pas que ton coeur battait pour les grands imbéciles aux cheveux noirs... ricanna James.

-Bien sur que non ! s'indigna le jeune homme.

-Bin voyons ! Il aime pas Snivellus ! dit Sirius.

-Je parlais de toi Siri, répliqua James.

-Oh ! Bah avec le mot "imbécile", comment tu voulais que je me reconnaisse...

-Bon, alors, il a quoi notre loup-loup ? demanda James avec sérieux.

-Le prof de DCFM lui fou les chtons, expliqua l'animagus chien.

-C'est vrai ce que Paddy raconte ? demanda Peter.

-Oui...

-On va te protéger mon Loupiot ! s'exclama James.

-Personne ne va te faire de la peine, dit Sirius en ébouriffant les cheveux de son ami.

-Eh les gars, on devrait y aller, sinon on va être en retard ! s'exclama Peter.

-Oui Wormtail, dit Rémus en se levant du lit.

-Au fait... Où est passée Lily en déshabiller ?

-Prongsy...La ferme... murmura Sirius avec honte.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

-Aujourd'hui, nous verrons un épouvantard. Qui peut me dire ce qu'est un épouvantard ? Mr Malfoy ?

-Je l'ignore monsieur. Nous n'avons guère de nuisances au manoir Malfoy, dit Lucius d'un ton hauntain.

-Bon... Mr Potter ?

-Moi j'le sais pas, mais Rémus oui ! s'exclama le Maraudeur, fier de son coup.

Et bin v'la ! Le prof serait obligé de parler a Rémus !

-Merci Mr Potter, mais lorsque j'aurai besoin de l'avis de Mr. Lupin, je l'interrogerai moi-même.

...Ouais, bon, raté... Rémus pencha la tête.

-Mlle Evans ?

-Un épouvantard est une créature qui prends l'apparence de ce qui nous effrais le plus.

-Très bien Mlle Evans. 10 points pour Gryffondor.

Il leur apprit la formule Ridikulus, avant de les laisser face a l'Épouvantard. Les Maraudeurs virent les élèves devant eux exteriorisé leurs pires craintes, avant de les ridiculiser. James trouva cependant la chose moins drôle lorsqu'il apprit que la plus grande peur de Lily Evans était lui-même... Sa peur a lui fut un étrange monstre au poil orange, avec un chandail et une casquette blanche qui disait "Tu veux la balle de Yuppi ?" . Peter se vit poursuivre par un livre traitant sur les régimes, et Sirius devint blanc comme un drap lorsqu'il vit l'Épouvantard prendre l'apparence de sa mère. Puis, ce fut le tour de Rémus. Lui-même ignorait ce dont il redoutait le plus. Il fermit les yeux. Le silence se fit dans la salle. Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, inquiet... Il se vit. ? Un autre Rémus Lupin lui fessait face. Les mêmes cernes sous les mêmes yeux ambrés. La même posture. Puis les yeux de l'autre Lupin devinrent blanc, son visage se déforma et des crocs lui poussèrent. Rémus poussa un hurlement, éclatta en sanglots et quitta la salle. Avant que l'Épouvantar ne finisse sa transformation, James se jetta devant lui et Yuppi revint.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Rémus était dans un corridor, appuyé contre le mur et pleurait. Combien de gesn avaient compris ce qui arrivait a l'Épouvantard ? Combien avaient compris que la plus grande peur de Rémus était cette bête, ce monstre caché en lui ? Il entendit des pas, et un bras se posa autour de ses épaules. Du la grandeur, surement Sirius. Bon dieu qu'il était grand ! Et il n'avait pas finis de grandir !

-Mr Lupin...

Rémus étouffa un petit cri et releva la tête. Le professeur de Défense contres les forces du mal se tenait a coté de lui.

-Partez...Je suis un monstre...

-Taissez-vous, Mr Lupin. Vos amis m'ont gentiment demander de jetter un sort d'oubliette a vos compagnons de classe, ce que j'ai accepter de faire.

-P...Pourquoi ?

-Cela ne concerne que vous, Mr Lupin. J'aurais cru que quelqu'un d'aussi sage que vous aurais compris.

-Sage ? Moi ?

-Oui, bien sur. Il faut être très sage pour comprendre et accepter que notre plus grande peur sois nous-même. Et vous n'avez pas seulement peur de votre condition de loup-garou, mais de votre condition d'humain aussi. Vous rendez-vous compte, Mr Lupin, que vous pouvez faire autant de mal en humain qu'en loup-garou ? Différament, certes, mais mal tout de même ? L'Épouvantard n'a pas seulement prit votre apparence bestiale, mais elle a commencer par votre apparence humaine. Vous avez autant peur de vous que de cette bête qui sommeille en vous.

-J'ai peur... J'ai peur de ne pas être assez fort... Qu'elle gagne... Qu'elle blesse mes amis...

-C'est ce que je disais, Mr Lupin. Vous avez aussi peur de vous que cette bête. Allez, prenez ceci, et revenez en classe.

Le professeur lui tendit un morceau de chocolat, avant de se lever.

-...Professeur ?

-Oui, Mr Lupin ?

-P...Pourquoi est-ce que vous ne me parlez pas, ne me regardez pas en classe ? Ma condition vous répugne ?

-Il y a bien des choses que vous ne pouvez pas comprendre, Mr Lupin. Dont le fait que je ne savais pas quoi vous dire. En effet, quoi dire a un élève qui souffre d'une grave maladie, impossible a guérir, et qu'il devra traîner toute sa vie ? J'avais peur de faire une erreur. Je vois que mon erreur fut ma froideur. Maintenant, revenez en classe Mr Lupin. Vos amis vous attendent.

Rémus parvint a sourire a travers ses larmes et a suivre son professeur. Les Maraudeurs lui firent un sourire rassurant lorsqu'il revint, et Moony sourit. Oui, il devrait affronter ses peurs. Afin que jamais aucun des deux lui-même ne puisse blesser ces trois personnes si chères a son coeur.


End file.
